Ever Changing Winds
by Timeblazer
Summary: Travelling all over the world looking for jobs for money, why you ask because he ain't got anything better to do, maybe even find whats missing in his life. Going to have Human/human and Pokemon/human in later chapters and mature language.


Greetings everyone Timeblazer here today trying to write/type a story that will try to interest the reader and myself. I have been reading other peoples story's a lot and I'm going to try my turn making one and hopefully you'll come back to read it. I have a few things I'd like to throw out first before I start the story,

First) This is my first story so if you have some hurtful things to say please don't say them, I just don't need negativity in this story, if you have a suggestion on what I could do better you can voice your opinion just try to be nice about it.

Second) I'm not the best speller and I know this, even when I talk my brain sometimes slows down and I can't finish the sentence I started so please don't go on a mad rant if I didn't spell a few words right or I missed one or two, just point them out and I'll fix them.

Third) I will not be saying when other chapters will be up because I do have other things to do (Life, video games,etc), but if I do see a lot of reviews (nice ones) and positive feedback I will post chapters faster because I do want to keep everyone interested and happy and if that changes, I'll let you know.

A special thanks to Lord Genesis Shadow for letting me use his characters in this (Gene and Liz)

The story will have different points of view and I will tell who's it is at the beginning of the chapter , and different style for different speech, _Italics_ for dream sequences and emphasis on a word, it should be obvious which is which. I haven't got a use for the other types yet but they might show later.

And now that out of the way lets get on with the story...Ever Changing Winds

...

_I was laying down in a bed of flowers before I opened my eyes to the world before me and let me tell you there wasn't much world to see. There was clouds everywhere, circling this one place, a sunny meadow of lush green grass and in the centre of it all was a very (When I say very I mean VERY) tall tree. Under that tree sat an old men. He was bald guy with a long white beard and from what I can tell he was wearing a robe of some kind, like a monk or something._

_I started walking up to him, there was a cold breeze as I was walking which was weird because I couldn't see where it would come from. When I reached him he said "Come to feed the tree have we?" I didn't like the way he said it almost like he was mocking me. "Yeah, that's the plan as always" I turned toward a small patch of dirt a few feet from me and the old man. I had planted a tree seed there about a year ago and there hasn't been any change to it yet. It was the same thing everyday, I wake up here, meet up with the old man, water the dirt patch and that's all that happens._

_'I water this thing day in and day out and there hasn't been one thing that's change, what am I doing wrong?' I thought as I watered the patch of dirt. "You know a seed takes more then just water to bloom" the man answered me which didn't surprise me "Really?" I ask angry that he knew something I didn't "So your telling me that plants take more then water to grow? I think that's bull!". He looked at me in pity like I lost something that wasn't very important and that just added to my anger. "Don't give me that look old man I've been here for the past year now and I haven't seen the smallest change in the seed what so ever!" I shouted, the old man didn't flinch he just sat there looking at me. The answer he gave me wasn't a answer at all, it was more of a riddle, he just said "What the seed needs is what you lack as a person boy" as he said that I started to daze off and all I could get out was "Something that...I...lack...?" and right then I blacked out._

_..._

Just as quick as it start my dream came to a end and I was left to think about what the old man said or should I choose to think about it, it was very early after all...

It was morning when I woke up and as always I start the morning staring at the sky watching the Starly and Pidgeotto flying by my view. It was a morning ritual I got into doing every morning as I waited for the boy to wake up and that usually took an hour or two so I had to entertain myself somehow.

Oh you probably want to know who I am, my name is Jack Richards most people just call me Jack. I stand tall at five foot six inches, I weigh about one hundred and fifty six pounds and I'm nineteen years old.

My hair color is crimson red with a long ponytail that goes down to my waist. I have Heterochromia which means I have two different colored eyes, the colors being green right eye, blue left eye.

I wear an open tan leather jacket with a grey shirt under it. I wear a pair of black fingerless gloves because in my work it helps to have some protection. Black pants cover my legs, with a few pockets for other things. I got some black combat boots I got from a friend, good for travelling and fighting in.

Normally if you see someone travelling on the road you think Pokémon trainer, when people see me they ask why I'm travelling and I tell them its my _job_. I travel to different places doing things that other people don't wanna do for money, so in a way I'm kinda like a mercenary. I'll do any job as long as the money is good, that being said I can turn a job down so if I don't like it or something, I ain't doing it.

It was probably nine in the morning now, an hour since I woke up, and I started to see a stirring in the tent next to me, which means the boy is waking up and that means breakfast is soon follow.

"Hurry up Lucas!" I shouted "I can't wait for breakfast all day!" I wasn't too loud just enough for a half asleep boy to wake up from it.

Sure enough that half asleep boy crawled out of the tent and he didn't look happy about it, I wonder why?

"What the hell Jack its nine in the morning can't breakfast wait 'til I wake up normally?" he whined which I just laughed at. "Nope, sorry pal but breakfast waits for no one." I said "So the faster you cook the faster we can get going." he laughed and started on cooking.

That's Lucas Jones, my cook, maid and friend. I started travelling with him when I had went to his home three years ago in Hearthome city looking for a job. I had met him after finishing a job, he invited me to dinner to which I said sure and after a few events (I might tell you later) he started travelling with me.

He's thirteen years old, ten years old when I met him. He's got a height of about five feet, and weighs about one hundred and ten pounds.

He has blonde hair with no real specific style, he just leaves it messy from his sleep. He's got blue eyes, the perfect color for the _look_.

He wears a dark green T-shirt. He chooses to wear blue jeans with a pair of shoes, not much to his look but it does him just fine.

"Breakfast is ready Jack, come and get it!" Lucas yelled and not a moment too soon I was hungry.

Bacon and eggs with a side of ham and a glass of cold milk, which reminded me we needed more eggs and milk, guess I'll get some when we get to town.

"So we're almost at Eterna city, about one more days hike and we should be there." I said trying to get a conversation going "By the way how did you sleep last night? you sounded like you had a nightmare."

Lucas laughed "Really? I can't remember the dream maybe its better that way." He'd finished his breakfast and started to clean the plate. "What about you?" he said "I woke up in the night to use the bathroom and you sounded like you were fighting with yourself and you were losing."

I smirked at him "Trust me Lucas if I ever fought with myself I would win."

"Yeah good thing I don't have to worry about that because I'm not that crazy." he chuckled "The only fights I ever have is with Vixy and I never win those."

I laughed at that, maybe he was right maybe I am crazy. "By the way where is Vixy?" and as soon as I said that the _princess _made her way out of the tent, gracing us with her presence.

Vixy is Lucas' Flareon, we found her as an Eevee about a year ago and he has kept her ever since. Her and Lucas have a close relationship, ever since the law that Pokémon and humans can have a relationship, they have been together ever since she evolved. She has a big ego ever since Lucas started spoiling her on day one and I'm the only one tormented by it.

"Hey Vixy." Lucas greeted "You get a good sleep?" Vixy smiled "Flare flareon!" was all I got but Lucas got a different story

"Well lets start packing up I wanna get on the road by eleven and its ten now" I said "We still have some ground to cover before we get to Eterna."

"Hey Jack, tell me again why you don't you have any Pokémon on you?" Lucas asked "And why don't you have a pair of the Pokémon translator earrings they do have a use you know." he added

"Well." I started "I don't use Pokémon because I can do everything a Pokémon can do, I don't have to buy extra food for it and I don't have to battle any annoying trainers." "The earrings aren't very important to me because I don't have my own Pokémon and I plan on keeping it that way." I said.

I don't hate or have something against Pokémon, I just think that if I can do it then why have a Pokémon. If I need a friend I got Lucas to help me with that. For protection I have two swords I can use if things get out of hand, and I do know how to use them I'm not a Sword master for nothing you know.

"Whatever." Lucas sighed "You should still get a pair of earrings just in case you need them in the future because you never know." I looked at him "When that time comes I'll buy them but not now." I groaned.

"By the way did you know that Gene Alastor, Liz and their daughter Angel are going to be in Veilstone city in a week or so." Lucas said as he packed the last bit of the tent away. "Think we'll be able to get there in time and meet them?" He asked.

I sighed knowing where this was going "Look Lucas I don't think we could make it there in that small amount of time." I said "And even if we got there in time I don't think they have time to chat with some random travellers." I look over at him, he looked sad like his dreams had been crushed and I'm not the type to crush dreams. "But." I said trying to make a spark of hope "If by some random miracle that we do make in to Veilstone in time I'll try my best to see if we can meet them and maybe go for lunch."

Now Lucas was all excited "Really? You mean it?" he asked. "Yeah but that's only _IF_ we make it there in time." I said reminding him of the miracle that probably wont happen.

"Alright I'm going to remember that so you better keep your word." he chimed. "Yeah yeah, you just wanna meet Angel that's all." I chuckled as Lucas blushed "Maybe even ask her out." at this point I was laughing.

"No way you take that back!" Lucas yelled as he and Vixy ran after me as I ran down the road. "Only if you can catch me." I shouted back. Now this is progress if we keep this speed up you never know, we just might make it to Veilstone after all...


End file.
